Forgiveness
by YumeSangai
Summary: Via claramente a expressão raivosa de Zack e suas palavras pesadas. Por que não o perdoava? Então Aerith também não o perdoava? Estavam os dois ressentidos? Mas como ele poderia tentar viver ao lado de Tifa com esse buraco no peito?


**Forgiveness**

oOo

_- Eu não te perdôo._

Cloud deu um salto na cama, acordando Tifa que abriu os olhos assustada. Ela suspirou aliviada por não ser nada grave, tocou em seu ombro, dando um meio sorriso, tentando fazê-lo dizer algo ou apenas reconfortá-lo em sua concha.

- Tudo bem?

Perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Eh... – E colocou a mão sobre a dela, ela sorriu com o gesto, no entanto, não era um carinho, ele apenas afastou a mão dela a pousando sobre a cama. – Tudo bem. – Disse distante como sempre. – Volte a dormir. – E levantou-se da cama, calçando os sapatos e pegando uma jaqueta dentro do armário.

- Aonde você está indo? – Perguntou sobre saltada, se levantado da cama e parando diante da porta, com os braços abertos, não o dando passagem.

- Tifa... – Ele pediu com um "que" de irritação na voz.

- Não! Cloud está sempre, sempre fugindo! Por que você não me diz o que se passa? Por que eu nunca posso te ajudar? Por que você está sempre me afastando? Por que não confia em mim? – Gritou batendo o pé no assoalho e em seguida abaixou o rosto, deixando que a franja lhe cobrisse os olhos. – Eu gosto de você...

Cloud ergueu a mão, mas ela parou no ar, como se houvesse uma barreira que não o deixasse tocar nela, aos poucos foi recuando os dedos, até que afastou a mão por completo, deixando o braço cair, pendendo ao lado do corpo.

Abriu a boca, mas na verdade não sabia o que dizer. A porta do quarto foi aberta e duas crianças entraram, com expressões preocupadas.

- Cloud, Tifa, vocês estão brigando?

- O que vocês estão fazendo acordados?

Tifa perguntando virando-se na direção dos pequenos e se ajoelhando, enquanto acariciava suas cabeças.

- Nós ouvimos vozes. – Disse Marlene. – Vocês estavam brigando.

- Não, nós não estávamos brigando. – Disse acariciando o rosto da menina.

Cloud passou pela porta e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

- Cloud, pra onde você está indo? – Perguntou Denzel debruçando-se no corrimão, a tempo de ver o Ex-SOLDIER parar na entrada.

- Dar uma volta. – E em seguida fechou a porta, passando a chave.

- Tifa, não tem problema, ele vai voltar. – Disse confiante.

- Eu sei que vai... – E deu um fraco sorriso.

oOo

A cidade era um grande borrão, a moto corria tão rápido pelas ruas que poderia facilmente perder o controle e bater, o vento gelado vinha com tudo em seu rosto, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso.

Em sua mente, imagens o faziam perder atenção na estrada.

Afinal, o que fora aquele sonho?

Via claramente a expressão raivosa de Zack e suas palavras pesadas. Por que não o perdoava?

Sentiu um aperto no coração e com isso acelerou ainda mais. Querendo livrar-se das sensações do corpo, ficar apenas com as memórias.

Então Aerith também não o perdoava? Estavam os dois ressentidos?

_- Eu não te perdôo._

_- Eu gosto de você._

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, podia ouvir a voz de Tifa ecoar na mente. Ela já havia dito aquilo diversas vezes, mas sabia que dessa vez era diferente, que dessa vez tinha um significado especial.

E dessa vez, ele não poderia sorrir e não dar uma resposta.

Ela merecia uma. Fora uma boa amiga por todos esses anos. Fazia parte de sua nova família, mas...

E quanto a Zack e Aerith?

Como ele poderia tentar viver ao lado de Tifa com esse buraco no peito?

oOo

- Cloud, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Aerith?

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, vendo a expressão falsamente brava da menina, tornar-se uma mais serena, com um sorriso despontando.

- Ah, você adivinhou dessa vez.

- Aerith, Eu—

- Não pode. – E colou o dedo sobre seus lábios. - Cloud ainda tem muita coisa para fazer. Tifa está esperando por você. Por que você continua fugindo?

- Eu...

- Você não pode tentar nos alcançar.

- Mas...

- Cloud, já não está tudo bem? – E colocou as duas mãos envolta de seu rosto.

- Zacks—

-Ele está bem, nós dois estamos bem, mas você não pode continuar a nos preocupar desse jeito. Está bem?

- Aerith.

Ela apoiou a testa sobre a dele e fechou os olhos.

- Cloud, nós só queremos que você seja feliz.

OoO

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, a água da chuva atrapalhava a visão, ainda com a cabeça deitada em algo macio, ele girou os olhos observando o ambiente, era a Igreja e estava sobre o jardim de Aerith.

Uma mão estava estendia e ele aceitou de bom grado o gesto, ficando sentado. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver quem era.

- Yo. O que você está fazendo deitado no chão desse jeito?

- Zack... – Murmurou ainda abestalhado.

- Parece que você só escuta o que quer, não é?

- Han?

E de repente a fala de Zack e sua expressão irritada lhe vieram à mente.

"_Eu não te perdôo"._

- Pare de criar desculpas Cloud, até a sua mente está se tornando cega.

- O que... quer dizer?

- O que eu disse esse tempo todo foi "Pare de se fechar desse jeito, de se sentir culpado e principalmente pare de fazer os outros a sua volta sofrer. Eu não te perdôo se você continuar a ignorar os sentimentos de outros para viver só. Porque você acha que só assim a sua mente vai poder descansar." Foi algo assim. – Disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Cloud deu um sorriso discreto.

- Ela está esperando por você.

Ele ergueu o rosto meio confuso.

- Tifa.

E assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vá.

oOo

Como e quando havia chegado à Igreja não fazia idéia, apenas subiu novamente na moto que estava estacionada na porta e decidiu voltar para casa.

Dessa vez não corria tanto, sentia o corpo estranhamente leve, uma sensação engraçada. Como se estivesse carregando menos peso.

Ainda dirigindo, olhou para trás vendo a Igreja sumir aos poucos e ser escondida pelo céu negro que começava a tornar-se azul, indicando que já era quase manhã.

Decidiu acelerar, querendo chegar em casa antes do sol nascer e também falar com Tifa.

Ainda lhe devia uma resposta.

OoO

Cloud olhou para trás para se certificar que havia cumprido sua promessa. Olhou para o céu antes de fechar a porta. Ainda estava escuro, apesar de serem quase seis da manhã, ele concluiu olhando para o relógio que ficava sobre o balcão.

Subiu as escadas saltando os degraus, no entanto, o ritmo acelerado foi diminuindo rapidamente assim que chegou ao segundo andar, fora andando lentamente até arrastar os pés pelo chão, parando em frente ao quarto.

"_Vá"_

Ele ouviu Zack dizer.

A porta rangeu levemente ao ser aberta e a luz que entrava pela janela e agora pela porta aberta, iluminou metade do quarto cujas cortinas ainda estavam fechadas.

Na cama de casal (que havia sido comprada depois das crianças pularem e acabarem por quebrar o estrado e por insistência de Tifa para que Cloud não dormisse no sofá.) Tifa dormia serenamente.

- Tadaima...

Disse tomando um espaço na cama, empurrou os sapatos dos calcanhares com os pés e deitou em frente a ela, acariciou-lhe o rosto e afastou uma mecha que lhe cobria um dos olhos.

Sorriu sem perceber.

- Me desculpe por ter demorado, eu vou responder a todas as suas perguntas a partir de agora... –E beijou-lhe a face.

- Mesmo? – Ela murmurou com uma expressão desconfiada.

Cloud assustou-se e recuou o rosto ligeiramente corado.

- Ti-tifa? Há quanto tempo você está acordada?

- O tempo todo...

- Ah eu...

- Eu não quero obrigá-lo a dizer essas coisas, não quero que se sinta responsável por ter que me responder. – Ela sentou-se na cama, com o rosto abaixado, as mãos apertando o lençol. – Me desculpe por ter sido egoísta, por não ter respeitado o seu espaç—

"_Vai!"_

- Eu sempre confiei em você, até demais, eu criei várias coisas na minha cabeça. Monstros e fantasmas que não me deixavam enxergar mais nada, levou algum tempo, mas... eles finalmente foram embora.

- Cloud...

- Eu também gosto de você.

"_Agora está tudo bem, não é?"_

Tifa estava com as mãos sobre a boca, enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam pelos cantos dos olhos. Cloud a puxou para um abraço.

"_Você não precisa mais se preocupar."_

Cloud sorriu largamente. E a voz e a presença dos dois queridos amigos desapareceram.

Tudo que ele sentia era o coração acelerado de Tifa.

As lágrimas que caiam em seu ombro.

Ouvia seus soluços.

E sentia seu calor, envoltos num abraço apertado, quase sufocante.

- Eu esperei tanto pra ouvir isso... – Ela murmurou meio as lágrimas.

- E eu direi quantas vezes você quiser ouvir, quantas vezes foram necessárias...

E ele nunca havia sido tão sincero. Com ela.

Ele nunca havia estado tão próximo dela. Quanto agora.

De longe, Zack e Aerith se afastaram de mãos dadas, com um sorriso estampado.

**Owari.**

**21 de abril de 2009.**

**23h58.**

**N/A: **Se vocês soubessem do meu conhecimento ínfimo sobre Final Fantasy, provavelmente estariam me dando pedradas, mas de qualquer forma, eu li os artigos do Wikipédia e assisti muitos vídeos no youtube, e nunca joguei nenhum dos jogos.


End file.
